internationalcricketfandomcom-20200216-history
Indian cricket team in New Zealand in 1998–99
The India national cricket team toured New Zealand from 7 December 1998 to 19 January 1999 and played a three-match Test series against New Zealand. New Zealand won the series 1–0. The two teams also played a 5-match ODI series that ended in a 2-2 draw. Test Matches 1st Test | team2 = | result = Match abandoned | venue =Carisbrook, Dunedin | umpires =RS Dunne, EA Nicholls | report =Scorecard | toss =No toss made | rain =Match abandoned on 3rd day. | motm= }} 2nd Test | team2 = | score-team1-inns1 =208 (65.4 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 =Mohammad Azharuddin 103 | wickets-team1-inns1 =Simon Doull 7/65 (24 overs) | score-team2-inns1 =352 (148.4 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 =Dion Nash 89 | wickets-team2-inns1 =Anil Kumble 4/83 (45.4 overs) | score-team1-inns2 =356 (115 overs) | runs-team1-inns2 =Sachin Tendulkar 113 | wickets-team1-inns2 =Dion Nash 3/20 (15 overs) | score-team2-inns2 =215/6 (60.3 overs) | runs-team2-inns2 =Craig McMillan 74 | wickets-team2-inns2 =Javagal Srinath 3/82 (19.3 overs) | result =New Zealand won by 4 wickets | venue =Basin Reserve, Wellington | umpires =EA Nicholls, EA Watkin | report =Scorecard | toss =India won the toss and decided to bat | rain = | motm=Simon Doull }} 3rd Test | team2 = | score-team1-inns1 =366 (121.2 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 =Craig McMillan 92 | wickets-team1-inns1 =Javagal Srinath 5/95 (32.2 overs) | score-team2-inns1 =416 (128.3 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 =Rahul Dravid 190 | wickets-team2-inns1 =Chris Cairns 4/107 (22.3 overs) | score-team1-inns2 =464/8 d. (137.5 overs) | runs-team1-inns2 =Chris Cairns 126 | wickets-team1-inns2 = Sachin Tendulkar 2/30 (7 overs) | score-team2-inns2 =249/2 (52.1 overs) | runs-team2-inns2 =Rahul Dravid 103* | wickets-team2-inns2 =Chris Cairns 2/30 (9 overs) | result =Match drawn | venue =WestpacTrust Park, Hamilton | umpires =DB Cowie, RE Koertzen | report =Scorecard | toss =India won the toss and decided to field | rain = | motm=Chris Cairns | notes = Robin Singh made his Test Cricket debut }} ODIs 1st ODI | score1 = 257/5 (50 overs) | score2 = 200/5 (38 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = Rahul Dravid 123 (123) | wickets1 = Daniel Vettori 1/26 (5 overs) | runs2 = Craig McMillan 73 (76) | wickets2 = Javagal Srinath 2/35 (8 overs) | result = New Zealand won by 5 wickets (with 6 balls remaining) (D/L method) | report = Scorecard | venue = Owen Delany Park, Taupo | umpires = Billy Bowden and Doug Cowie | motm = Rahul Dravid (Ind) | toss = India won the toss and elected to bat | rain = New Zealand's target was revised to 200 runs off 39 overs due to rain }} 2nd ODI | score1 = 213 (49.3 overs) | score2 = 214/8 (49.5 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = Matt Horne 61 (95) | wickets1 = Sachin Tendulkar 3/34 (8.3 overs) | runs2 = Rahul Dravid 38 (65) | wickets2 = Daniel Vettori 2/32 (7 overs) | result = India won by 2 wickets (with 1 ball remaining) | report = Scorecard | venue = McLean Park, Napier | umpires = Steve Dunne & Christopher King | motm = Matt Horne (NZ) | toss = New Zealand won the toss and elected to field | rain = }} 3rd ODI | score1 = 208/4 (32 overs) | score2 = 89/2 (12.1 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = Rahul Dravid 68 (71) | wickets1 = Gavin Larsen 2/56 (6 overs) | runs2 = Bryan Young 52* (40) | wickets2 = Javagal Srinath 1/22 (4 overs) | result = No result | report = Scorecard | venue = Basin Reserve, Wellington | umpires = Dave Quested and Evan Watkin | motm = | toss = New Zealand won the toss and elected to field | rain = Initially reduced to 32-overs each, the match had to be eventually abandoned due to rain }} 4th ODI | score1 = 207/7 (50 overs) | score2 = 208/5 (43.5 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = Chris Cairns 44 (67) | wickets1 = Javagal Srinath 3/41 (9 overs) | runs2 = Rahul Dravid 51 (71) | wickets2 = Chris Cairns 3/28 (8 overs) | result = India won by 5 wickets (with 37 balls remaining) | report = Scorecard | venue = Eden Park, Auckland | umpires = Steve Dunne and Tony Hill | motm = Rahul Dravid (Ind) | toss = India won the toss and elected to field | rain = }} 5th ODI | score1 = 300/8 (50 overs) | score2 = 230 (45.3 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = Chris Cairns 15 (80) | wickets1 = Javagal Srinath 3/44 (10 overs) | runs2 = Mohammad Azharuddin 63 (83) | wickets2 = Chris Harris 4/40 (9.3 overs) | result = New Zealand won by 70 runs | report = Scorecard | venue = AMI Stadium, Christchurch | umpires = Christopher King & Dave Quested | motm = Chris Cairns (NZ) | toss = India won the toss and elected to field | rain = }} External links *Crickinfo Category:1998 in Indian cricket Category:1998 in New Zealand cricket Category:1999 in Indian cricket Category:1999 in New Zealand cricket 1998-99 Category:International cricket competitions from 1997–98 to 2000 Category:New Zealand cricket seasons from 1970–71 to 1999–2000